The Eyeless Man
by Jigsawmonster
Summary: Alex is your average teenage boy, but one encounter will change his life forever and give him a terrifying tale to tell. Too bad he won't be around to tell anyone. Rated T for coarse language and death. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Creepers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, unfortunately, though i do own this story.

This is my first story on fanfiction and I hope it goes down well, although if you start getting nightmares it won't be my fault :P.

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex opened the door and entered his house. The hallway was dark and eerie, as if it was hiding something. Alex hesitated for a second before switching on the lights and making his way up to his room. The lights didn't improve the strange feeling Alex had in his stomach. "I must be tired," he thought to himself, "I need to settle down after school." He stepped through his doorway into his messy room. Clothes were strewn across the floor, various books were jumbled up on the shelves, some sticking out at different angles. Alex had never been good at cleaning and when he was forced to do so by his nagging mum he only made a half-hearted effort. Alex was your typical, greasy-haired teenager. His messy, blond hair hung down in a fringe over his forehead. Bright, brown eyes surveyed the room, trying to find a safe passage through the mess.

He sat down on his desk chair and tried to settle down in it, but it refused to be comfortable. His day was getting worse by the minute. Alex turned on his computer and waited as patiently. He had been working very hard lately because of his upcoming GCSEs. He had got Minecraft a week ago but because of piling homework and revision, had got hardly any chances to play it, so he leapt at the chance to play it today with no homework and hardly any revision to stop him. He waited till his computer finished logging on and then opened Minecraft.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a new update available, although strangely there was no change log. "Must be a big secret Jeb doesn't want us to know," Alex thought. He started the updater, eager to find out what the new Minecraft had in store for him. While waiting, he sat back in his chair, although it still was not comfortable for him.

Halfway through the update, Alex felt a presence behind him. He turned around but saw nothing except darkness. As he looked, the shadows seemed to draw around him and a strange breeze brushed past him. "This is freaky," he thought. He drew open the curtains to let more light in, but a nearby block of flats blocked out lots of sunlight, so the change in brightness wasn't significant.

With a last, cautious glance around his room, Alex slowly turned back to his computer. The updating had finished and Alex was greeted with the familiar sight of the Minecraft main menu. And yet it looked different... more sinister in a way. With a lot of will he managed to drag himself from his train of thought and started up one of his survival worlds.

What was wrong with him? He felt alone and scared. Suddenly, the screen flickered, diverting Alex's concentration. It had only flickered for a moment, but it had been long enough for Alex to spot the image. It occupied his mind completely as he processed what he had seen. It had been two large, deathly white rectangles, a lot like Minecraft eyes, staring at something. With a jolt he realised the eyes had been looking directly at him.

A hissing noise brought his mind back to Minecraft. On screen he saw a creeper heading straight for him! Reacting as quickly as he could, Alex mashed the attack button on his mouse while backing away from the deadly terror.

He scored a hit on the creeper with his diamond sword but to no avail, it ignored the attack as if it was a mere scratch. Alex bumped into something and turned round to find another creeper behind him, pushing him back the way he came. He tried to go sideways but two more creepers appeared, forcing him back.

As the hissing mobs came ever closer, Alex spotted a human figure standing some distance away, watching silently. At least it looked human, but something about it wasn't quite right. The silent figure turned its head to face Alex, who recoiled in fear, pushing his chair over in panic. As he fell to the floor, he stared into the eyes of the thing. They were bone-white. He heard a distant bang and then everything went black.

* * *

Ok, please tell me what you think of it. Sorry it was so short but I wanted to get a chapter up so I could see whether it is good so please review :).

JM

EDIT: Added a quick description of Alex, which i forgot to do, Doh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

Hi there, Jigsawmonster here with another chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Alex opened his eyes and shut them again as bright light flooded them.

"Hello Alex," said a voice somewhere nearby. Alex opened his eyes again, ignoring the blinding light that came rushing in. He blinked a few times to get use to the light. A man in a doctor's outfit was standing above him, leaning over to check Alex was alright. Alex looked around, still recovering from the sudden wakening. He in a hospital ( at least he presumed he was in a hospital from the doctor standing above him).

It looked relatively new, with gleaming white walls along every corridor and newly-made beds in a line next to Alex's bed. Doctors and Nurses bustled up and down the corridors to wherever they were needed. They sometimes stopped to talk to each other or patients. Alex tried to lift up his head to get a better view of the busy building, but was hit by a massive surge of pain in the right side of his head that forced his head back down.

"Shit!" he breathed, still reeling from the pain. The doctor reacted quickly, catching Alex before his head hit the pillow and slowly lowered it down.

"Don't move too suddenly," the doctor warned, "You've only just recovered from your injury."

"What happened?" Alex croaked, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"You fell off of your chair at home and banged your head on the floor. You may feel a bit dizzy for a while afterwards. I'm Martin by the way. I treated you after your mum got you here."

"Where is my mum?"

"She left a few hours with your sister, after we finally managed to persuade her that you were alright." Alex chuckled. That was so like his mum, always protective of him and his sister. Martin noticed Alex's chuckle and joined in.

"She's always like that, is she?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not that bad once you get used to it though," Alex replied. He suddenly realized something.

"What time is it?"

"7 o'clock."

"Ok. I'd like to rest now, please."

"That's fine." The doctor walked out of the room. Alex dumped his head onto the pillow, clearing his mind of all thoughts. He wanted nothing to interrupt him. Certainly not those terrible eyes, their soulless gaze a portal to a mind filled with the foulest nightmares, the… damn, he wanted to forget those bloody things, not fill his mind with worse thoughts.

Sighing out loud, Alex cleared with mind again and focused on a sign stuck to the wall. It had a picture of a man sneezing and writing about how to avoid passing on your cold. You know, if you looked closely, you could just make out two white rectangles, rather like… no, he wouldn't fall for that again. But it was no use. Everywhere he looked, another set of eyes popped out at him.

The door opened. A doctor Alex had not seen previously came in. She had brown hair tied back in a ponytail and pale, blue eyes that seemed to flash of their own accord, sometimes almost eradicating the blue in her pupils. She came in with a small bowl of ready-made pasta and a drink of water on a tray.

"Hello," she said with a soft voice, "We thought you might be hungry, so I got this for you." "I'm Lucy." she added. Lucy handed the tray to Alex, who proceeded to shovel the food down his mouth as fast as possible.

"Someone's hungry," Lucy remarked with a giggle. Alex looked up, embarrassed.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "Thanks."

"It's ok. You need to eat after your injury."

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Lucy got up abruptly.

"I need to leave. I have other patients to attend to." She rushed out of the room. A moment later, Martin came back in.

"We just need to x-ray your head to make sure nothing is damaged." Alex just nodded. He put the pasta on the bedside table and followed Martin out of the room.

"Who got you that pasta?" Martin asked.

"Lucy," Alex replied, "She said you told her to."

"I don't know any Lucy in this hospital." Martin's face clouded over for a second, as if trying to remember something, "It… doesn't matter. I-I'll look into it, after." Looking slightly confused, he led Alex to the radiologist, who took the X-ray. He examined it and told Alex there was nothing wrong.

"There is a bit of a scar there, but everything else is in order." He said, "You have quite the skull," he added, with a kindly smile.

"Thanks," said Alex, relieved. He saw a flicker of movement in his eyes and turned to look at it. He was in time to spot a brown ponytail flick through the door.

"Huh." He followed after the strange apparition. It led him through the many corridors, each time only spotting a few strands of hair as he turned the corner. Eventually he caught up with the hair. As he had thought, it belonged to none other than Lucy. She was standing with her back turned to him, facing an open door into a ward. Taking care to keep a sensible distance behind her, Alex sneaked after her as she entered the ward.

When he got there, he was met with a horrifying sight. Lucy was leaning over one of the patients, an old man, ripping his chest open with unnaturally long fingernail, no, claws. She bent down and teared off a piece of flesh with her teeth. As Alex approached cautiously, he could see her mouth was stained with blood, the very same blood that spurted out the old man's insides. Suddenly, she turned around and stared at Alex. His stomach churned with the sight that he was met with.

Her teeth were sharpened to razor points and specked with dark-red blood. Her skin was drawn taut with sunken eye sockets, almost reaching the back of her head. But worst of all, her eyes were completely blank. They were infinite in depth, but at the same time completely flat. Like pixels on a screen. Veins crept in at the sides of the eyes. She remained completely silent as they stared off. Alex was the first to break the silence

"What are you!" he cried.

"Alex?" a voice shouted. Alex spun around to see Martin searching for him. "There you are. Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Turning around once again, Alex saw… nothing. Lucy was gone; the old man was fully intact again, although strangely still. It was as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong?"

Alex decided to stay quite, not wanting to appear as a madman.

"Hang on." The doctor walked over to the old man and felt his hand. "Mr Peters, wake up. Hello, please wake up." The old man didn't respond.

"What's wrong," Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's dead. Such a shame; he was suffering from lung cancer, but I never though it would progress this quickly." Alex just stood there, unsure what to say.

"I-I'm sorry."

Other doctors visited the dead man before he was taken to the mortuary. In the midst of this, Alex's mum came to pick him up. She took him away silently after she saw Mr Peters. They were silent all the way home. When they got there Alex trudged straight up to his room.

"Are you ok?" Alex looked up from his book to see his mum leaning in the doorway. "It can be hard the first time you see a dead body."

"I'm fine mum. Night."

"Night. Remember you've got school in the morning. Don't stay up too late."

"Yes mum." Alex replied, rolling his eyes. He turned off his lamp and was soon asleep.

* * *

Wow. I don't no about you but I'm going to be hidden under my covers for a few weeks. See you soon.

JM.


End file.
